residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Graveyard
This article was written by The JobenX Virus. Please do not edit this article without the writer's permission. Another idea I had for a Resi game is Resident Evil: Graveyard, a game devoted to online multiplayer games, such as DeathMatch, Team DeathMatch and Capture The Flag style games. GamePlay Graveyard would feature most of the major cast of the Resident Evil series, and other side-characters. It would also feature maps based on major locations in the series. The game would also feature multiple game modes. Gameplay is simmilar to that of Resident Evil 4 and Resident Evil 5, except for some differences. Players will run, as opposed to walk, unless they only lightly push the directional stick. The camera will move wherever the player moves it, and will point their weapon in that direction. Players can fire their weapons whilst moving. The player can have 4 weapons, which include a standard handgun and combat knife. The other weapons must be found in-game. Weapons in the game range from character-specific weapons, Handguns, Shotguns, Machineguns, Assault Rifles, Magnums, Sniper Rifles and Missile Launchers. The player can use Herbs or First-Aid Sprays found in-game to heal themselves, as well as grenades as extra firepower. If players run out of ammo, they can use their knife for swift, but risky, melee attacks. Depending on the gamemode settings, additional non-player enemies, such as Zombies or Hunters can be present in the game. From the begining of the game, all maps and most characters are available, although characters have an additional costumes that must be unlocked by meeting certain requirements. There are also hidden characters that must be unlocked in a simmilar manner. Locations *The Arklay Mountains, a map which is mostly covered by trees and bushes, and is very dark because it is night-time. Running through the centre of the map is a railway line, in the middle of which is the Ecliptic Express, which can be entered and exited. On both halves of the map is a crashed helicopter. **NPCs on this map include Zombies, Cerebrus, Eliminators and Hunters. *Spencer Mansion, a map which conatain multiple rooms, and the entrance hall to the mansion itself. The map has several rooms, which are connected to corridors, all of which run from the entrance area, to an outdoor courtyard. There are stairs in the entrance hall which lead to an upper level, which only has corridors that lead to rooms. **NPCs include Zombies, Cerebrus, Chimera, Hunters and, very rarely, Lisa Trevor. *Arklay Research Facility, which consists of large laboratories organised in a square shape, with a + shaped corridor structure. At the top of the map is a another laboratory, with a large, cylindrical tank in the wall at the back. The bottom of the map a room full of generators, behind which is a broken elevator. **NPCs include Zombies, Hunters, Eliminators, Lickers and, very rarely, a Tyrant T-002. *Racoon City, the largest map, which provides exterior and interior fighting. Buildings and streets which connect to each other are all over the map. Roads that lead out of the city are blocked. Interiors include diners and stores, such as the Kendo Gun Shop. **NPCs include Zombies, Hunters, Lickers, Cerebrus and, very rarley, a G-Creature. *Raccoon Police Department, a map similar to the Mansion, except instead of a courtyard at the back, there is a stairwell leading down to the holding cells. Going up another floor from the second floor leads to the Heli-Pad. **NPCs include Zombies, Lickers, Cerebrus and, very rarely, a Tyrant T-103. Characters All player characters have certain qualities that are judged by a 5-Star system. The qualities include Speed, Health and Strength. Characters also start off with particular items. The player can also choose which costume they want their characters in. Major Characters The following are characters who feature the most prominently in the sereies. *Chris Redfield, an all-around character, with 3-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. Chris starts off with his 9mm Samurai Edge. Chris has only two unlocked costumes, his S.T.A.R.S. outfit and his B.S.A.A. outfit. *Jill Valentine, who sacrifices health for speed. 4-Speed, 2-Health and 3-Strength. Jill starts with her 9mm Samurai Edge. Jill has three unlocked costumes, her S.T.A.R.S. outfit, her blue outfit seen in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis and her winter-wear as seen in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. *Barry Burton, who sacrifeces speed for strength. 2-Speed, 3-Health and 4-Strength. Barry starts with his 40. Samurai Edge. Barry has only one unlocked costume, his S.T.A.R.S. outfit. *Rebecca Chambers, who sacrifices strength for health. 3-Speed, 4-Health and 2-Strength. Rebecca starts with her 9mm Samurai Edge. Rebecca has only one unlocked costume, her S.T.A.R.S. outfit. *Albert Wesker, who claims good stats in all qualities. 4-Speed, 3-Health and 4-Strength. Wesker starts with his 9mm Samurai Edge. Wesker has only two unlocked costumes, his S.T.A.R.S. outfit and his trench-coat outfit, as seen in Resident Evil 5. *Billy Coen, who has an emphasis on speed. 4-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. Billy starts with his 9mm Kimber. Billy has only one unlocked costume, his tank-top outfit as seen in Resident Evil 0. *Leon S. Kennedy, who, like Chris, is an all-around character. 3-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. Leon starts with his 9mm H&K VP70. Leon has only two costumes unlocked, his R.P.D. uniform, and his agent attire, as seen in Resident Evil 4. *Claire Redfield, who, like Jill, relies on speed over health. 4-Speed, 2-Health and 3-Stength. Claire starts with her 9mm Berreta. Claire has three costumes unlocked, her biker attire as seen in Resident Evil 2, her vest and jeans as seen in Resident Evil Code: Veronica and her white-shirt outfit seen in Resident Evil: Degeneration. *Ada Wong, who relies on her speed to make up for her short-commings. 5-Speed, 2-Health and 2-Strength. Ada starts with her 9mm BlackTail. Ada has only two outfits unlocked, her short red dress from Resident Evil 2, and her longer red dress from Resident Evil 4. *HUNK, Who uses his swiftness and strength to dispatch his foes. 4-Speed, 3-Health and 4-Strength. HUNK starts with his TMP. Because of this, HUNK starts with one weapon slot already taken, and his handgun slot free. HUNK has only one unlocked costume, his U.S.S. attire. *Carlos Oliveira, whose endurance counters his agility. 2-Speed, 4-Health and 3-Strength. Carlos starts with his 9mm SIG. Carlos has only one costume, his U.B.C.S. attire. *Nemesis, who dominates others, but can only walk. 1-Speed, 5-Health and 5-Strength. Nemesis starts with its Missile Launcher. Because of this, Nemesis starts with one weapon slot already taken, and its handgun slot free. Nemesis has only one unlocked costume, his overcoat. Nemesis does not have a knife, it instead uses a tentacle that emerges from its hand. *Osmund Saddler, who can some beating. 2-Speed, 4-Health and 3-Strength. Saddler does not start with a gun. Because of this, Saddler's handgun slot is free. Saddler does not have a knife, instead he uses a tentacle that emerges from his hand. Saddler has only one unlocked costume, his Los Illuminados robes. *Jack Krauser, whose killing techniques are effective. 3-Speed, 4-Health and 5-Strength. Krauser starts with his longbow. Because of this, Krauser starts with one weapon slot already taken, and his handgun slot free. Krauser has only two costumes unlocked, his agent attire, and his topless, beretless outfit. *Sheva Alomar, whose swiftness makes up for her strength. 4-Speed, 3-Health and 2-Strength. Sheva starts with her 9mm Beretta. Sheva has only one unlocked costume, her B.S.A.A. outfit. Minor Characters These characters do not feature prominently in the series, but have some significane in the series. *James Marcus, a resurected scientist in all ways. 4-Speed, 4-Health and 3-Strength. *Brad Vickers, a natural coward. 5-Speed, 2-Health and 2-Strength. *Enrico Marini, a veteran. 3-Speed, 3-Health and 4-Strength. *Joseph Frost, always looking for answers. 4-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. *Edward Dewey, an experienced pilot. 3-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. *Richard Aiken, a level-headed agent. 4-Speed, 2-Health and 3-Strength. *Kevin Dooley, helicopter extraordinare. 2-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. *Forest Speyer, eagle-eyed sharpshooter. 5-Speed, 2-Health and 3-Strength. *Kenneth J. Sulivan, unsure of his purpose. 2-Speed, 4-Health and 3-Strength. *William Birkin, an excellent scientist. 3-Speed, 2-Health and 3-Strength. *Annette Birkin, wife of William. 2-Speed, 3-Health and 2-Strength. *Brian Irons, corrupt police cheif. 2-Speed, 4-Health and 4-Strength. *Ben Bertolucci, a shrewd reporter. 3-Speed, 3-Health and 2-Strength. *Marvin Branagh, a hardy police officer. 3-Speed, 4-Health and 3-Strength. *Robert Kendo, a good-natured weapon specialist. 2-Speed, 4-Health and 3-Strength. *Tofu, a giant white block. 2-Speed, 4-Health and 3-Strength. *Mikhail Victor, battle hardened veteran. 3-Speed, 4-Health and 4-Strength. *Dario Rosso, a panic-sticken citizen. 2-Speed, 2-Health and 2-Strength. *Murphy Seeker, a young soldier. 4-Speed, 3-Health and 2-Strength. *Tyrell Patrick, a U.B.C.S. supervisor. 2-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. *Nicholai Ginovaef, a ruthless commander. 3-Speed, 3-Health and 4-Strength. *Roderigo Juan Raval, a grizzled old soldier. 3-Speed, 4-Health and 4-Strength. *Steve Burnside, an eccentric prisoner. 4-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. *Alfred Ashford, a pompous shareholder. 2-Speed, 3-Health and 2-Strength. *Alexia Ashford, a child genius. 3-Speed, 3-Health and 2-Strength. *Ashley Graham, The daughter of the President. 2-Speed, 3-Health and 2-Strength. *Luis Sera], a mysterious Spaniard. 4-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Stength. *Ingrid Hunnigan, a smart support op. 3-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. *Bitores Mendez, preist of a fanatical cult. 2-Speed, 3-Health and 4-Strength. *The Merchant, a strange man with an incredible arsenal. 2-Speed, 4-Health and 3-Strength. *Ricardo Irving, a derranged bio-weapon smuggler. 4-Speed, 2-Health and 2-Strength. *Excella Ginonne, a cunning buisness woman. 2-Speed, 2-Health and 3-Strngth. *Josh Stone, a wise soldier. 3-Speed, 3-Health and 4-Strength. *Ozwell E. Spencer, an old man, who started it all. 1-Speed, 1-Health and 1-Stength. *Kirk Mathison, a quick-witted pilot. 4-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. *Dan DeChant, a well-respected captain. 3-Speed, 4-Health and 4-Strength. *Dave Johnson, a expert driver. 3-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. *Reynard Fisher, a BSAA informer. 2-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. *Kevin Ryman, a good-natured, though reckless, police officer. 4-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. *David King, a plumber of few words. 3-Speed, 3-Health and 4-Strength. *Mark Wilkins, a Veitnam veteran. 2-Speed, 4-Health and 4-Strength. *George Hamilton, a well-known surgeon and scholar. 3-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. *Jim Chapman, a loud-mouthed subway attendant. 4-Speed, 2-Health and 3-Strength. *Yoko Suzuki, a amneisiac student. 2-Speed, 2-Health and 2-Strength. *Alyssa Ashcroft, a determined reporter. 3-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. *Cindy Lennox, a selfless bar-maid. 2-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. *Ark Thompson, an anti-Umbrella agent. 3-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. *Vincent Goldman, an Umbrella commander. 3-Speed, 4-Health and 3-Strength. *Bruce McGivern, a reckless, anti-Umbrella agent. 4-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. *Fong Ling, a calm Chinese agent. 4-Speed, 3-Health and 3-Strength. *Morpheus D. Duvall, a twisted Umbrella scientist. 3-Speed, 4-Health and 3-Strength. *Sergei Vladimir, a loyal Umbrella agent. 3-Speed, 4-Health and 4-Strength. GameModes All game modes have an Outbreak option. If this option is enabled, NPC enemies will appear on the map. Category:Games